


How love started

by World_From_My_Reach (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, M/M, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/World_From_My_Reach
Summary: Here is fanfic, I made telling a little more about Haru characters and how he meant/Fell in love with Crow Hogan.
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Original Character(s)





	How love started

_Haru was walking down the long street alone, it was dark, cold and he had the feeling he was being watch. He had no idea where he was nor where he was going Of course, if he was ever in danger, he does have his duel disk and deck with him--but he wasn't the best duelist around and he gets really nervous. "Hey You! Come here!" Haru eyes wided as he heard a voice, it was deep and sounded rather cold. Haru looked around only to see 3 creepy guys walking in his paths, he back up. Something in his mind told him they were not here to make any friends. 'THUG' He tripped, although he had no idea what he trip on in the first place. He looked up to find them right in front of him. Before He knew it he heard a loud noise. "Heads up!" Before He had time to see who it was, they took him by the hand, he yelled. "Come down, kid I won't hurt you." He was on a motorcycle looking thing, he never seen this before in his life--as far as he recalled. He looked in front of him to find a guy with Orange hair as far as he could see. "Um... if you don't mind me asking where are you taking me?" He guy smile. "Someplace safe." That is all he could recall, as he woke up in a (un fimlter) bed and room._


End file.
